


Journey's End

by CassieHughes



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Imladris in ruins, Implied Character Death, No happy end, Sad, Tissues may be needed, actually very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieHughes/pseuds/CassieHughes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning to Imladris after Arwen's death Elrohir finally realises just what he has lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey's End

**Journey’s End**

 

 

"Come," I turn and bid you follow, "We are almost home."

 

And with those words, I stumble on by light of moon and never hear your footsteps, yet can feel you walk behind me all the way.

 

"There!" 

 

A glimpse of stone between the trees I spy and never has the hall appeared so fine, so welcome to my weary heart as now. I turn and in the moonlight see your smile and know that we are safe and all will soon be back to how it should. We move together, walking paths that we have lightly trod in days gone by as do we now.  In tandem. Brothers once again returning from the horrors of a life spent facing creatures never meant to see the light of day. Yet as I near the door I feel you falter. Heart in mouth I dare not move or take another step.

 

"Please." 

 

A prayer I know will go unanswered, yet I long for just one word, and silence reigns.

 

The open portal hangs in disaray and for a moment even my heart quails to enter as I peer into the once warm welcome of our home's great hall. Dust motes rise and swirl about my aching feet as slowly do I make my way inside, yet on I go, as if by ignorance of neglect and decay my eyes will not relay the message to unwilling mind. Silence reigns. Where once was laughter, song and music, now is naught and as we wander deeper I can almost feel the house cry out for love.

 

 I still, and come to stand before the carven doors that lead to Ada's cozy haven. A room imbued with wisdom, love and peace within which we would always find a smile, no matter what our deeds or words. The wood is split and dry as questing fingers trace its ornate patterns, lingering as if afraid to push aside this final barrier and see the truth. I breathe in deep to quell my racing heart and harden all resolve.

 

The hinges scream in protest at their rest abruptly taken by my need and slowly, oh, so slowly are we granted entry to the hallowed place behind the oak and metal shield.

 

“Oh, ‘Dan!”

 

Upon the threshold I can only stand and stare and feel my heart breaking anew with every sweep of unbelieving eyes.

 

“’Tis true.”

 

I follow as you softly brush past, leading me to go where feet, reluctant in their misery, would rather not.

 

“’Tis naught here now but dust.”

 

The room is bare. No fire burns in welcome from the hearth. No books arranged on shelves awaiting someone to peruse and drink in memories and tales of long gone lore. The remnants of the tapestries upon the walls hang tattered, once bright colours faded into muddy brown and in the middle of the room where Ada’s desk held sway an empty hole resides that mimics that inside my heart.

 

And here, at last, I know that our beloved home and refuge really is no more.

 

I fall.

 

To knees no longer able to support my weight.

 

 I keen.

 

 A note embued with such despair ‘twould chill even the long passed dread lord’s spine.

 

I die.

 

Inside as all is finally revealed to heart so long kept blind and shuttered from the truth.

 

Barely can I see as tears begin to well from eyes still red and sore from weeping as this supreme loss sinks in and hope deserts me for the final time. I am alone and as I watch the spectral form of you, my love, my other half, the one whom I can not exist without, begins to pale and fade before me, bringing down the tower of deceit that I have built within since leaving you behind, beneath the trees of Lorien, to join our sister and her fate without the confines of the world.

 

I am alone. And here within this place I wished would bring us back together, I must finally admit that you are gone and I need face all of eternity alone.


End file.
